Alpha-Omega 1e
= Alpha-Omega: Lunar Terminal = Classification: SECRET Location: Selene Station Darkcasting services live and die by their reputations. No one is willing to trust their ego to someone who’s making deals with Nine Lives on the side or who has been known to hand over minds to the authorities or ego hunters. Firewall often has need to get its operatives inside a habitat secretly, so having arrangements with darkcasting terminals we trust is important. For Luna, that terminal is a little outﬁt called Alpha-Omega, on the Selene Station torus in Lunar orbit. Ostensibly a bodymod and mindscaping parlor catering to the station’s more interesting and eccentric people, they also run a thriving darkcasting op on the side. Two of Alpha-Omega’s principals, Faith and Watson, are “retired” Firewall agents. Both worked as proxies in the Lunar-Lagrange theater for ﬁve years, until an unfortunate affair exposed the rest of their server to Project Ozma. While the others dispersed to lay low, Faith and Watson settled down to pursue their bodymod interests, using their extensive contacts to put together the darkcasting service behind their front biz. While many darkcasting ops struggle to stay ahead of the authorities, the Alpha-Omega crew has arranged a form of protection for their service. As a major Lunar travel hub with large enclaves for many of the solar system’s polities, the various powers-that-be have their own vested interests in having a discreet means of getting egos in and out of Selene. Alpha-Omega has cultivated a careful reputation for working with everyone, regardless of afﬁliations. Their clients include Lunar triads, autonomist saboteurs, hypercorp agents, Jovian spies, socialites playing hooky from their minders, and even the occasional oligarch looking to keep a low proﬁle. Some members of Selene’s own government and police forces have made use of Alpha-Omega’s services, and so a blind eye is turned to their ongoing activities. Though Alpha-Omega can offer an easy way in or out of Lunar space, their local resleeving options are limited. They keep only a few morphs on hand for clients. Instead, they have arrangements with black market body banks all across Luna, including most of the major habitats. So if your destination isn’t Selene itself, they can probably get you there either by way of their local darkcasting network or physical courier. It’s worth noting that not all of the other darkcasting terminals have Alpha-Omega’s ironclad reputation, and the A-O crew vouches only for themselves. If you’re looking to resleeve on Selene, Alpha-Omega has ties to several local sources, so at the least you can ﬁnd yourself a cheap case. If you need any biomod work done, Faith and Watson’s services are excellent and discreet. Their partner Cecily also provides quality psychosurgical options, if you need memory edits or other personality tweaks. Recent reports indicate that the Lunar triads have been leaning on the A-O crew, either seeking to put them out of business or subsume their operations. Firewall normally tries to stay out of local politics and disputes, but considering what a valuable asset this darkcasting terminal has been to our ongoing interests, we may need to step in and lend a hand.